Molds have been developed to cast various components. One type of mold is formed of compacted sand. Inside the mold is a cavity configured in a desired pattern to create the desired component. A top of the mold defines a pour cup in fluid communication with the cavity. Molten metal is poured into the pour cup of the mold and fills the cavity to create the component. Various techniques can be used to prevent molten metal from overflowing or expelling from one pour cup and entering an adjacent pour cup. This is because the molten material that enters the adjacent pour cup could begin to cool before additional molten metal poured into that cavity begins to cure.
One technique to address the situation above has been to lay a carbon bar across the top of the mold to separate two pour cups. Therefore, the carbon bar extends upwardly, away from the top of the mold. If molten metal overflows or is expelled out of one pour cup, this molten metal will flow into the carbon bar. However, the molten metal that engages the carbon bar will cool and attach to the carbon bar causing build up. The carbon bar can be replaced as the excessive build up on the carbon bar could cause sand to be dragged into the adjacent pour cup or could cause the carbon bar to rise away from the top of the mold to allow molten metal to flow under the carbon bar and into the adjacent pour cup.